Con los días contados
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Por más que lo anuncien, para Tai, este verano ni azul ni con bicicletas. Algo bueno ha sacado de la experiencia, todo le irá bien mientras tenga a sus amigos. Después de todo, el verano... pues como todos, con los días contados.


**Con los días contados**

_Mejor no pensar en todos los días que quedan_

De todas las frases que uno nunca quiere escuchar Tai tenía su preferida. Y es que con sólo recordarla se ponía de mal humor.

—Sabes, tienes que estudiar y pasar de curso. Porque... tenemos que seguir juntos en clase el año que viene. Sin ti nada será lo mismo.

Sólo Sora podía darle ese tipo de consejos y transmitirle apoyo que en boca de cualquier otro sonaría de lo más falso.

En su día la frase fue dicha con mucho cariño del sincero por parte de una amiga, pero ahora era recordada con odio. Tal vez tuviera que ver con el hecho que justo después de ese momento ella agarrara el bolso desenfadada y dijera que se iba a la playa con Matt, quien milagrosamente había salvado el curso. Después de todo, aquellas tardes de estudio tuvieron que ser estrictamente de estudio. Y no como se divertían imaginando algunos _"estudiar, ya, ahora se le llama así"._

Quitando eso, Tai no odió la frase en ese momento. Empezó a odiarla los siguientes días, cuando la escuchaba en cada conversación.

—Pues... con todo lo que has suspendido tienes que estudiar mucho este verano si quieres pasar de curso.

La reacción de Tai era guardar silencio. A veces pensaba en la única vez que aquello no le sonó a pregrabado y cuando lo hacía se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo sus amigos en ese momento o si se acordaban de él y de verdad le echaban de menos. Ah, si, olvidaba mencionar que todo lo que le distrajese de los libros había quedado prohibido. Amigos incluido.

La otra persona, quien daba el consejo, solía ser un amigo o amiga de sus padres o algún compañero de clase que nunca había estado o ya había olvidado su situación. Al acabar su recomendación se inquietaban mirando a Tai vacío asintiendo.

Lo único que quería hacer cada vez que lo escuchaba era gritar _"¡Ya lo sé! ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué es eso de "si quiero"? ¿Por qué no iba a querer? ¿Soy tonto? ¡Debo serlo para que se me de tan mal! No lo soy, he tenido problemas... _

_Bueno, no he tenido impedimentos para estudiar pero si tentaciones de no hacerlo. Tantas tentaciones... es difícil resistirse, ¡y caer también! Lo es porque el lado responsable te atormente diciendo que mañana hay examen y la tentación deja de ser tan divertida. A parte, nada va a cambiar por mucho que me aplique estos meses. "_

Algo así querría contestar en los días que está cansado y sólo quiere divertirse como el resto.

Pero no lo hará más que en fantasías, así que, como siempre, se contendrá y después de asentir agradecido se limitará a decir:

—Sí, ya lo hago.

Lo ha dicho muchas veces y lo dirá muchas más. Después de todo, sólo intentan ser amables, ayudar...

Pero necesita una ayuda que no recibe. Es muy fácil dar consejos, frases hechas de apoyo pero todavía espera a que alguien le diga _"Hey, no te preocupes, las ciencias se me dan ¡Te ayudaré sin que te des cuenta!"_ Por ello, cuando alguien le dice que debe aplicarse, se enfada por muy buena que sea la intención del consejero.

_Suficientes días como para estar tranquilo_

Durante mucho tiempo Tai estuvo seguro de que no aplicarse durante el curso no le traería consecuencias y seguiría teniendo un buen verano, como siempre. No supo ver la realidad hasta el primer día de Julio.

Ese día Tai se levantó animado y con ganas de estudiar. De coger los libros y comérselos, no literalmente, claro. Hacerlo es más difícil que decirlo pero no le fue mal. Fue un buen comienzo ¿Qué hizo? Pues cogió el índice de uno de sus muchos libros de sus muchas asignaturas, algunas cosas le sonaban, a otras les puso un asterisco dudando de si lo habían dado. Echó también un vistazo a sus "apuntes" ¡Imposible entender algo! ¡Qué desastre! Pero para ese tipo de improvistos, Tai contaba con un comodín:

—Tranquilidad —pensaba relajado— llamaré a Sora y le pediré los suyos.

Y Sora encantada de ayudarle, claro. Entonces fue hasta su casa y escuchó por primera vez esa frase poco alentadora.

Eso no fue todo.

Ni siquiera que todos los que se encontraba por la calle se convirtieran en algo así como unos tutores le molestó demasiado como lo que encontró en casa. Daisuke estaba sentado en su sofá ¿Se caían mal? Para nada, no va por ahí la cosa.

El chico estaba en la misma situación y había ido a pedirle los apuntes a Hikari. Y a Hikari no se le ocurrió otra cosa para escapar de darle clases a Daisuke que poner a su hermano entre la espada y la pared, aunque con una intención menos extrema.

—¿Por qué no estudiáis juntos los dos?

—¡Si! ¡Es verdad! No se me había ocurrido... ¡Qué buena idea! —dijo Daisuke. Estudiar con Tai le parecía divertido y además, siempre y para todo le tuvo mucha admiración. Un modelo a seguir.

Lástima que nunca llueva a gusto de todos.

—Tai, no dices nada —observó su hermana.

Tai pensaba en alguna forma diplomática de librarse.

—No creo que sea buena idea. En primer lugar, no estamos en el mismo curso.

—Pero seguro que muchas cosas son iguales —comentó Daisuke.

—Si, te ayudé en gramática. Era lo mismo que lo mío —recordó Hikari.

—Ya ves que bien me fue —suspiró desganado—. Bueno, podemos intentarlo.

_Suficientes días como para asustarse_

¿Tener que estudiar con Daisuke, que le parara gente por la calle a dar consejos y saber que mientras Sora y Matt estaban en la playa era suficiente mal augurio para el verano? Pues sí. Pero faltaba la guinda que no tardó en llegar a manos de un anuncio en la televisión. Niños en bicicleta y música de fondo. Nada bueno.

—"Este verano de 11:30 a 12:30 preparate recordar con tu familia a Javi, Bea, Piraña, Pancho, Quique, Desi, Chanquete y todos los demás en VERANO AZUL" (1)

—Creo que mejor me voy a preparar para un verano NO azul. O verano poco azul. ¿Qué os suena mejor a vosotros? —preguntó Tai.

—Estás un poco pesimista —observó Hikari.

—Nada de eso. Sigo teniendo ganas de bromear, aunque sea con el verano y eso sea algo sagrado —aseguró él con una mano en el pecho y gesto solemne.

—Yo no lo veo así. No es para tanto —opinó Daisuke.

—Cuando la gente te empiece a decir lo que deberías hacer y a hablar sin tener ni idea...

—No te entiendo.

En ese momento irrumpió en la habitación mamá Yagami. Lo primero que hizo fue saludar a Daisuke y preguntarle que qué tal le había ido el curso.

—No muy bien —fue su respuesta sincera.

—Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer... y el año que viene que no te vuelva a pasar.

El discurso que Tai se sabía de memoria.

—Claro —cortó Daisuke —Ya lo hago... o lo voy a hacer —para más sinceridad.

Cuando la señora Yagami se fue, los chicos continuaron su conversación.

—¿Decías? —insistió Tai.

—Verano... azul brumoso.

—Pues irá a peor.

Kari se levantó y se arregló la ropa mientras hablaba muy rápido, acababa de ver la hora.

—Bueno chicos, mucho ánimo ¡eh! Que la actitud cuenta hace mucho. Yo me tengo que ir. T.k y yo vamos a comer juntos en el centro comercial - contó emocionada.

Dicho esto, cogió su bolso apresuradamente y se marcho.

—Te lo dije.

—Verano sin pigmento alguno

Después de clasificar su verano, Daisuke apoyó la cara en las manos. Tai fue hasta la nevera.

—Exagerado. Nos pueden quitar muchas cosas, pero algo de beber bien fresco no.

—Me vale. Un verano azul a ratos está bien.

Dieron un trago a la vez y siguieron viendo la tele. Otra vez salieron los niños en bicicleta, mejor cambiar de canal.

_Muchos días por tachar_

El verano siguió su curso aunque el curso había acabado. Y aunque sólo habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel día tan pesimista, ya parecía una vida nueva. La frase "verano poco azul" adornaba su calendario y tachar días era algo que le gustaba y que le daba miedo. Todo acabaría pero no sabía si las cosas cogerían color ¿Muy exagerado? Puede, pero no se puede negar que el fin de ese verano estaba dudoso. Y que decir voy a estudiar sólo es sinónimo de intención.

Por las mañanas Tai intentaba madrugar. Muchas veces se queda dormido, se despierta con el despertador, lo apaga y los "cinco minutos" se convierten en levantarse a la hora de comer. Se acercaba a la cocina y le preguntaba a su madre que porqué nunca le despertaba. La respuesta siempre era la misma.

—Lo que el cuerpo pida... No me acuerdo como continuaba, pero decía que hay que dárselo —refrán popular—. Y si quieres dormir, pues duermes. Y si quieres comer pues comes. Y si quieres...

—Pues qué bien. Creo que el cuerpo quiere ir a la playa con amigos.

—Fuiste tú el que dijo que no se merecía salir y que te castigáramos —le recordó.

—Fue por supervivencia. Para que no me miraseis de ese modo... como lo haces ahora. Está claro que no sabía lo que decía y que estaba pasando por una etapa masoquista. Además, también dije que me despertaras si te levantabas antes que yo.

—Lo siento.

Fin de la discusión.

Prácticamente todos los días eran el mismo día.

Después de comer intentaba concentrarse. Y con un calor que te mueres, porque resulta que no se vio verano tan caluroso en 20 años. Cada día el telediario lo recordaba poniendo imágenes de las playas más abarrotadas. Tai llegó a pensar que todos los días veía el mismo telediario. Accidentes en carreteras, consejos contra las olas de calor, consejos para proteger la piel del Sol, que si hasta los políticos descansaban...

Todo cosas que no ayudan a la hora de encender el flexo.

Lo encendía y lo volvía a apagar, que a esas horas no se necesita. Todos los días encendía y apagaba, no se hacía a la idea. Sentado en la mesa con folios delante y un calendario que invitaba a pensar que aún quedaban muchos días que podía aprovechar y no tenía porqué ponerse en serio aún... pero el chico lo intentaba. Concentrarse es difícil cuando tus sentidos se agudizan hasta poder escuchar a tu hermana hablando por teléfono y haciendo planes, las risas de tus padres con la tele, las quejas de la vecina de arriba porque nadie la ayuda a lavar los platos... Hasta oía el pedaleo de los dichosos niños felices con su verano color primario. Todo imaginaciones y celos. Lo de los celos sobre todo. Pero prefería escuchar todas esas cosas que el silencio. Porque en el silencio se esforzaba más en poder escuchar cosas y si el gato de su hermana maullaba (por ejemplo) podía parársele el corazón.

Al menos, eso era mejor que estudiar con Daisuke. Aquella experiencia no salió bien. Demasiadas distracciones, quejas y no avanzaban nada. Y fue peor cuando a Daisuke se le ocurrió que Jun podía unírseles alguna tarde. Tai intuyó que esa idea no era cosa de Daisuke.

—Por ahí no paso —declaró con seguridad.

Bueno, eso fue lo que le hubiese gustado decir porque ya se había acostumbrado a ceder.

Con Jun las cosas no fueron tampoco bien. En su carpeta había más fotos de Matt que apuntes.

_Días para experimentar técnicas de estudio_

Lejos de aquel grupo de nulo estudio, iba por libre. Muchas tardes o mañanas, ¿cómo diferenciarlas?, acababa deseando estar en cualquier otro sitio y pensaba que quedaban muchos días y que aunque no pudiera salir todo lo que quisiera había otras formas de desconectar. En resumen, desconectaba de los libros pero se conectaba al chat. Y a veces coincidía con Mimi, excéntrica amiga que vivía en EEUU desde hace algunos años, ni llevaba la cuenta ni era relevante.

Tai, me dicen que tengo suerte dice: Que raro verte conectada a estas horas ¿No vas a salir?

Mimi verano fan-tas-ti-co dice: Pues me iba a acostar.

Tai, me dicen que tengo suerte dice: ¿A estas horas?

Mimi verano fan-tas-ti-co dice: Aquí es de noche. Y hoy no es joven.

Tai, me dicen que tengo suerte dice: Se me olvidaba, lo de EEUU y eso.

Da igual cómo pero aquella conversación tan simple derivó en que siempre que coincidían concectados hablaban. Bueno, la verdad es que no tenían mucho de que hablar, pero Tai le pasaba ejercicios que había hecho de inglés y ella se los corregía encantada. Tai sentía que estaba aprendiendo mucho. Un día, una conversación lo cambió todo.

Mimi verano fan-tas-ti-co dice: Están todas las frases bien. Se nota que trabajas mucho ¿No sales nada?

Tai, me dicen que tengo suerte dice: Pues no. No sólo suspendí inglés.

Mimi verano fan-tas-ti-co dice: Y qué. Yo también suspendí algunas y aprovecho el verano bien. Estoy morena.

Tai, me dicen que tengo suerte dice: Yo parezco un cadáver. Pero... ¿tus padres te dejan pasar de los estudios?

Mimi verano fan-tas-ti-co dice: No paso de los estudios. Me han puesto un profesor particular. Todas las mañanas.

Tai, me dicen que tengo suerte dice: Ya. Yo me estoy perdiendo el verano.

Mimi verano fan-tas-ti-co dice: No es para tanto. Es como comprar ropa antes de temporada. Esperas que llegue el tiempo de ponerla y cuando llega ya te has cansado de ver eso en tu armario.

Tai, me dicen que tengo suerte dice: What?

Mimi verano fan-tas-ti-co dice: Además, es como algo que parece que dura mucho. Y una piensa "vaya, dos meses de descanso absoluto" pero pasa un mes sin que te des cuenta y no tienes ni idea de en que lo has empleado.

Tai, me dicen que tengo suerte dice: No te sigo.

Mimi verano fan-tas-ti-co dice: Da igual. Con el inglés no te preocupes. Se te da bien. Aprobarás. Yo lo llevo peor. Se supone que debería controlarlo ya pero no es así. Me van a salir arrugas en la frente de tanto intentar entender cuando me hablan deprisa.

Aquello alteró a Tai aún más que lo de la ropa de temporada. Había puesto sus esperanzas en alguien que estaba igual que él. Empezó a escribir: "¿Estás segura de que las frases están bien?" Lo borró, la situación no estaba para ponerse exquisito. Suerte que Mimi siguió escribiendo y le explicó que las frases que Tai le enviaba eran el lenguaje básico de un niño y que no pensara que era mala ayuda.

_Días para buscar soluciones_

Ayuda. Esa era la palabra clave. Matt había salvado el curso con ayuda y él haría lo mismo. Bien, tenía a Mimi a miles de kilómetros cubriendo el idioma extranjero pero no era suficiente. Pensó en sus amigos. Se imaginaba pidiéndoselo a Sora y a Matt, la primera opción, ya que iban en su clase. Ambos descartados, sólo escuchaba frases tipo "te lo dijimos durante el curso" y tampoco es que fueran los mejores estudiantes. Ni por intentarlo.

Seguía pensando cuando su hermana llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Educada ante todo.

—Tai, contesta, qué si prefieres de fresa o de chocolate. Tai, vamos, no es tan difícil, son helados.

Tai seguía pensando. Nada, su hermana muy aplicada, pero las cosas que estudiaba daban risa, como comprobó con Daisuke. Sonrió al recordar que lo que si que daban risa eran los apuntes de Daisuke.

Pues sólo le quedaban dos candidatos. Koushiro, que pese a ser un año menor seguro que ayudaría sin problemas. Un buen amigo con un ansia por saber todo de todo que le hacía destacar. Su otro candidato era Joe, el chico más trabajador que conocía y que ya había pasado sus cursos ¿Cuál de los dos era mejor opción?

—Tengo que irme, van a cerrar. Si no me contestas comprare uno cualquiera. Total, te gustan los dos.

—Sí, es verdad —dijo pensativo.

Solucionado. Hasta se podían ir alternando y todo. Las cosas pintaban bien. Pero pronto se emborronaron.

—Pero... ¿por qué no puedes ayudarme? Te pago —intentó Tai negociar con Joe.

—Suena muy bien pero nos separan kilómetros. Ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Qué se te ha perdido en Australia?

—Es un congreso de medicina. Estaremos quince días, porque ya que estamos aquí... ¿Sabes? Aquí hay insectos más peligrosos que los Digimon que nos perseguían. Si llevara uno conmigo de vuelta sería un...

—¿Un congreso de medicina? —preguntó ignorando que Joe seguía con su rollo— ¡Si sigues en el instituto!

—Ya, bueno, mi padre hace años que no —explicó molesto de la obviedad—. Tai, creo que deberías de aprender algo ¿Cómo crees que llegaste a esto? Sé que eres inteligente.

Tai se tomó un tiempo antes de contestar.

—Creo que la respuesta es que siempre había algo mejor que hacer y que creía que tenía tiempo y que podía hacerlo luego. Trabajaba deprisa y mal. Se me acumulaban cosas y... ¿Joe? ¿Estás ahí?

La llamada pareció cortarse.

Joe descartado. Pero le quedaba Koushiro, toda una fuente de conocimientos. Y Tai se veía obligado a beber así que al día siguiente -no más de una llamada al día, otra norma- le llamó.

_Recta final_

Sintiéndose calculador le mintió. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Por teléfono era mucho más fácil negarle ayuda pero cara a cara... no se resistiría o eso esperaba.

Cuando Koushiro habló con Tai por teléfono algo raro le notó pero no le dio importancia.

—¿Y sólo llegué yo? —preguntó Koushiro nada más entrar en la casa donde se suponía iban a estar todos porque, como bien le explicó Tai, iban a hacer una gran reunión todos juntos que se alargaría hasta tarde.

—Ya, bueno, verás... Resulta que no pudieron venir.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

—Pues yo iba a repasar para el examen de tecnología porque, claro, pensaba que no iba a venir nadie. Me olvidé de avisarte de que se anulaba.

—Bueno, no importa.

—Menos mal que no te importa. No entiendo cómo te puede gustar esta asignatura. Para mí es de lo peor.

El bueno de Koushiro no supo ver sus intenciones y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba a su lado resolviendo los más complicados problemas.

_Paramos de contar_

Todo empezó siendo un "ya que estamos" pero Koushiro siguió ayudando a Tai hasta el final del verano. No todos los días, porque también tenía vida, pero si dos o tres días a la semana. Le animaba a seguir cuando Tai intentaba evadir responsabilidades diciendo que por hoy ya bastaba. Le hacía callar siempre que Tai se quejaba de las injusticias a la hora de corregir su examen. O cuando aseguraba que nada de lo que estudiaba le iba a servir en un futuro. A veces empezaban a hablar de lo que podía entrar en su examen y acababan hablando de métodos de copiar sofisticados. Por lo menos con él no se sentía solo.

Preparado o no, el día de los exámenes llegó. Koushiro le había acompañado, al igual que Kari y T.k que estaban al lado de Daisuke quien estresado y con ojeras se dejaba los ojos en una hoja arrugada

Daisuke quería pasar y seguir en clase con ellos. En especial con ella. Eso le motivaba a entrar en la clase y hacer el mejor examen de su vida.

Tai observaba la escena, él no repasaba nada, lo creía mejor. Pronto se dio cuenta de que llegaban Sora y Matt.

—Suerte, amigo —le deseó Matt dándole en el hombro.

—¿Estás nervioso? ¿Crees que aprobarás? —preguntó Sora.

—Sí, eso espero. La verdad es que prefiero no hablar de ello ¿Qué tal el verano?

—Pues como todos. Contando días. Cuando acabes tendrás 14 días para hacer todo lo que no hiciste en dos meses. _(2)_

Tai asintió sonriendo.

—No está mal. Bueno, voy a entrar.

—¡Suerte! —repitieron.

Tai se quedó mirando como se alejaban sus tres amigos. A la parejita y a Koushiro. Acababa de encontrar un motivo para que le diera igual el resultado. Pasara lo que pasara, sería bueno. El verano se acababa, no estaba solo.

_(2)No sé cómo será el sistema educativo de otros países pero en el mío lo que no apruebes durante el curso lo estudias en verano, te examinas a principios de Septiembre y como el curso empieza más o menos a mediados de mes por eso lo de los 14 días._

_(1) La serie verano azul no sé si se habrá emitido en otro país que no sea España pero si llevas aquí un tiempo aunque no hayas visto un capítulo en tu vida es imposible no saber a que bicicletas me refiero. _

_¿Es tan raro cómo pienso? Escribirlo fue muy raro, uno de esos días en los que se estudia con el sol en la espalda y la certeza de que tus amigos se estarán bañando no muy lejos sin ti. Hacía tiempo que no publicaba nada pero sigo con mi idea de acabar lo empezado y empezar muchas más cosas. Tiempo y ganas es lo que hace falta. _

_No estaba muy segura de publicarlo, no tiene nada de cualquier otro fic que haya leído antes y no se decir si eso es malo o bueno. De todos modos, si no se han aburrido por el camino creo que me quedare contenta._

_Ojalá os hayáis divertido todos este verano y que nunca os pase lo de este fic. _


End file.
